De ensueño
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: England nunca tiene suficientes problemas. I am day-dreaming en una reunión y salen ni mas ni menos que Spain-idiot y Prussia-narcissist. I can't belive it!. UK/SP Y UK/PR en un AU. Espero que les guste!


**_Hello! Este One-shot es para darme la bienvendia al fandom de Hetalia! Este es mi primer fic aqui pero no en el fanfiction global asi que Hola a todo los Hetaliafílicos _**

**_Bien es un AU en un lugar inventado por mi (supongo) Y cuenta las tendiones entre pasies y conflictos desde otra perspectiva. Visto desde la perspectiva de England que carga contra Prussia y Spain. Espero que os juste!_**

_**Con todos ustedes presento De ensueño escrita por mi Ka-Gura-chan. La advertencia seria que es UK/SP y UK/PR. Aqui encontramos un England dominante.**_

* * *

**_Diccionari/ diccionario/dictionary/ Wörterbuch_**

**_Palabras en inglés, que todo el mundo aquí sabe._**

**_Alemán para algunos y espero que no esté en error. _**

**_hurensohn: hijo de puta_**

**_schaurig: desagradable, raro, que asusta. _**

**_mein gott: dios mio_**

**_mehr: más, mucho más. _**

**_Blödmann: cabrón_**

* * *

DE ENSUEÑO

Desde hace años, ya has aprendido tras _bad experiences or worst_ como controlar la _imagination_, una herramienta peligrosa dependiendo de cómo la uses, algo que debes mantener a raya como si fuera un perro de 22 metros con dos o tres cabezas.

Una cosa es imaginación la cual puede derivar a soñar despierto o subir de rango hasta llegar al nivel de un francés o casi. Para los gabachos es contar todo lo _sexual_ imaginario que tienen en la cabeza, a alguien no tan turbio, con pelos y señales. Ser Francés y hacer eso sería normal, después de todo y a pesar de los siglos, ellos no han cambiado en ese aspecto.

Otra cosa es ser un caballero, un ex-intrépido _pirate_ con la seriedad tan al día como la hora del té y estar soñando despierto en medio de una reunión. Y no una cualquiera, sino en la que están la mayoría de países con los que compartes tanto conflictos del pasado como tratados económicos desde 1700.

Sería bueno si fueras un italiano porque lo negarías o disimularías de todas formas, pero teniendo este porte tan pálido de un londinense con ansias de sol una vez al año… Eres prácticamente _transparent_.

_Day-dreaming,_ pero rozando el maldito nivel francés, imaginar algo en contextura sexual con onomatopeyas en distintos idiomas sin la necesidad de haber leído o visto nada dentro de este _stuff_.

-Arthur, te encuentras bien?- tu jefe que permanece con las piernas cruzadas y un posado altivo-_defensive,_ te mira con la ceja alzada ya que tu espalda no está enderezada y tus expresiones faciales están relajadas, si no fuera por la constante y permanente tensión entre tus cejas.

-Oh yes…- carraspeas antes de volver a erguirte pero no estas escuchando nada, de alguna manera estas ansioso sin saber porque, no puedes de dejar de repiquetear con el zapato en las baldosas blancas del suelo y si distraes tu atención vuelves a tus fantasías. –I'm overflow- dices antes de levantarte, tu jefe asiente y abandonas la sala ante la mirada atenta de algunos países puede que más hartos que tú.

Sales a tomar el aire y con las manos en los bolsillos emprendes un camino sin rumbo por los pasillos alfombrados de rojo, aun ser iguales puedes identificar cual es cada uno por su decoración un poco sobria a decir verdad.

Cruzas el pasillo mayor con dos alfombras en el, tan amplio que los ventanales dibujan todo su dibujo en el suelo con luz, ítalo-góticos. Los bordes de las alfombras con ribetes dorados, largas paralelas hasta terminar debajo de la siguiente puerta. Aunque sean las veces que ido allí y a pesar de tu mala cara por negarte en rotundo no te habías fijado en todo. Recorres los bordes con los zapatos como caminado por la cuerda floja, interrumpes el flujo de luz del ventanal cambiando la composición de luz en el piso y con la mano deslizas el pulgar por la voluminosa superficie del cristal, de colores vivos ondula hasta perderse por encima de tu cabeza.

-Eh Arthur- alguien está ahí y ni te has dado cuenta, giras lentamente intentando disimular el sobresalto que te ha provocado y con mueca miras a la persona que resulta ser Spain.

-¿What?- preguntas de mala gana volviéndote a dar la vuelta y seguir lo que estabas haciendo, al menos te mantenía fuera de tu mente que no está en buenos términos ahora mismo. No te apetece mirarlo si resulta ser uno de los protagonista de la fantasía que corría por tu mente minutos before.

Sacudes la cabeza y decides de volver, ahora mismo deberían estar presentando el último proyecto por la uniformización económica en la UE.

Cruzas por el lado del español que estaba de pie allí con aire distraído y queriendo encontrar algo en su mente que decirte, o queriendo entablar una conversación.

-Oye- finalmente habla mientras te impide el paso poniéndose justo delante y poniendo su morena mano encima de la tuya para evitar que abras la puerta. –Podemos hablar, solo ser un segundo. –el español parece un poco contrariado con si mismo por decirme eso, o no lo tiene muy claro.

-Yes- le dices mientras te posicionas un poco más lejos de él pero sigues delante.

-Ayer tuve un sueño, muy raro donde salías tú y también Gilbert.

-¿Prussia en tu sueño?- tu pregunta más parece una exclamación, el español te clava la mirada encima intentado arrancar la intención detrás de esas palabras.

-Well-titubeas- en mi sueño salías tu and Prussia too.- afirmas mientras posicionas tu mano en la corbata y tratas de atarla más stretch pero temes ahogarte delante de Antonio por nervios.

-Mi sueño era algo…

-Yes I know- le cortas antes de que lo cuente.- He estado recordándolo all morning y mi mente ha hecho añadidos by her own…-Antonio solo asiente antes de carraspear para hablar pero la puerta se abre tras de él y la fuerza de colisión entre cosas hace su trabajo. Termináis en el suelo con el espectacular español encima de ti. Tras la puerta aparece Prussia con una mirada picara mientras sonríe gatunamente.

-Mein Gott- dice mientras se cubre la boca fingiendo disculparse. –Kesesese~ ¡qué he hecho!- entra en la sala se apoya en la pared y cubre su frente con la mano mientras se desliza por la superficie hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con un poco de dramatismo y sensualidad.

Tanto Antonio como tú no sabéis donde mirar ni tampoco si alguno de vosotros lleva algo para tirarle, pero lo más importante…

-Antonio you're still ON me- recalcas encima porque el chico moreno parece no enterarse de nada.

-Uh lo siento- se levanta y se sacude la ropa. –Se la vuelta entera antes de estornudar un par de veces, centras la atención en el recién llegado.

-What happened with you, Prussia?- el solo sacude la cabeza de lado a lado antes de dar un paso a delante.

-Vengo a decirte lo muy hurensohn que creo que eres aparte de ser, todo tú y tu cuerpo tan schaurig…- le fulminas con la mirada antes de que se ría, él sigue avanzando antes de toparte con unas frías baldosas a tus espaldas. –Mein gott Arthur- no te gusta para nada el tono que está usando y menos como su mirada felina rojiza te recorre. Mas alto y su olor deambulando cerca de tu que lo aspiras solo con respirar, algo suave por ser un alguien con esos aires de grandeza. –Quiero que te enfades mehr, ¿porque no me gritas todo aquello que aguantas mordiéndote la lengua? –te está golpeando fuerte con las palabras pero solo intentas derretirlo con la mirada.

-Mehr, kesesese~- se toma su tiempo por acercarse y dejar que sus manos anden libres por donde quieran, que su gusto vaya por donde las corrientes lo lleven, pero lo agarras ambas muñecas. Con fuerza lo obligas a ocupar tu anterior lugar y él se deja hacer.

-Don't play with me Prussia…- le adviertes mientras te acercas más a él por intensificar la amenaza pero el solo hecha la espalda hacia atrás y las caderas hacia delante, azota su cuerpo llevándote consigo hasta quedar justo tocando su nariz con la tuya y apoyado a la pared con el antebrazo derecho.

-Play dirty- esta vez añade el albino mismo en inglés con demasiado acento. –Deshonesto…- toquetea tu camisa y juega con tu corbata.- Pirata, manipulador, con juegos manchados de sangre y cubriendo huecos con vidas inocentes, quien pensaría que sobrevivirías Blödmann…- la sonrisa sádica de Prussia se retuerce en su rostro mientras ve tu paciencia disminuir poco a poco.

-Prusia ya basta.- España se pone departe tuya y te coloca una mano en el hombro recuperas tu posición anterior pero te das la vuelta para encarar al español.

-¿Tú también piensas así Spain?- medio dolido por las palabras del albino que se regodea en su victoria encanas y quieres perforar al castaño con las orbes. Tiras de tu corbata para desanudarla y la lanzas al suelo, modelos caballerosos por detrás del desafío español con su mirada de fuego y tener detrás un prusiano con las manos más largas que un gabacho envinado.

-Acuerdo con Prusia, y tendré que hacerte pagar por mi imperio y por Gibraltar. A si y por cien cosas más. –Spain se acerca tanto que tocas con tu nariz la parte superior de su pecho.

-Fuck you Spain… It's too late- sentencias.- Me habéis hecho enfadar….

~~Day-Dreaming~~

-Arthur, ¿te encuentras bien?- tu jefe te está agarrando de los hombros alarmado. -Take some fresh air.- Te acompaña por el pasillo y te hace recargar en una de las paredes.

-What happened?- Tu jefe niega con la cabeza mientras se acerca a ti con una lata de Coke. –Thanks- le das un trago mientras le miras. –La reunión iba a ser reanudada cuando te has caído encima de la mesa, estabas murmurando algo sobre…

-Cuerpo de ensueño-

-Like this…- dice tu jefe mientras ve que no le miras y solo sigues con la mirada a dos personas que pasaban justo detrás, un albino y un español que al verte mirarlos enrojecen hasta las raíces.

-Arthur, ¿are you listening to me?- tu jefe pierde los estribos mientras tu pierdes la paciencia y cruzas por su lado rápidamente.

-Spain-idiot, Prussian-narcissist, can I talk to you for a few minutes?

* * *

**_See you tomorrow o maybe next week or in other fic. Espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_Dejen algo por aqui, com fav o review, me lo merezco, ¿no?_**


End file.
